I'm Not Useless!
by RainingForMe
Summary: Ash Ketchum was born mute. He was bullied for being different and his dream of traveling around the world and befriending every kind of Pokemon and succeeding as both a trainer and coordinator was criticized and put down. Only his mother, a wandering Lucario, and Professor Oak stood by his side in his dream to be a trainer and coordinator. This is Ash's story as a mute trainer.
1. I'll Show You!

"Ha! As if you Ashy-Boy would ever be able to become a Pokemon Master!" Gary Oak taunted. "Heck, you wouldn't even make a decent Pokemon Coordinator."

Tears sprung to Ash's eyes as he stood there silently-listening to the berating yells.

"Stupid Ash!"

"A Pokemon will never want to come near you because you're weird!"

"Someone mute can never become involved with Pokemon!"

Ash clenched his fists as his side as he stared defiantly at the kids and slapped Gary on the cheek. He hoped his eyes would show everything. The hurt, the betrayal, and the determination. Then, he turned and walked away with his head held high. He followed down the path from the small Pokemon Trainer Facility.

As he walked towards Professor Oak's lab, he felt a presence beside his.

 _"Master, are you alright?"_

Ash nodded and sent a pout to Lucario, his trusted friend.

 _"Yes, yes, I know. Don't call you Master. You'll have to stick to it, though,"_ Lucario grinned. _"Ah, this day seems to be similar to the one that we met, doesn't it. It was just a year ago and you were crying in the forest. Then, I helped and comfort you and began teaching you Aura."_

Ash blushed at the crying part. He sped up his pace and the two friends were nearing their destination.

 _"Master, why do you let them berate you like that? Why don't you fight back?"_

Ash shook his head.

 _"Fighting back will only cause more trouble huh...I guess in this situation, you are correct Master. You're very strong to put up with all of Master. I hope you know and understand that. Especially since you don't react so vehemently."_

His trainer nodded in thanks with a small smile.

"Ah, Ash! It's nice to see you," Professor Oak exclaimed as he noticed them in his lab. "And you as well Lucario. How has Aura training gone with the two of you?"

 _"Quite well. Master just has so much Aura within him and great control. It helps that Master is one of the best listeners in the whole world."_

Professor Oak nodded in agreement with his arms crossed and eyes closed. "If there is one word that fits Ash, it's listener or charismatic."

Ash tugged on Professor Oak's lab coat and looked up at him curiously.

"Oh, would you like to go visit the Pokemon in the ranch?" Professor Oak grinned. "Go right ahead."

With a large smile, Ash hugged Professor Oak and sped off to the ranch with Lucario behind him.

"Ah, kids these days. They have so much energy," sighed Professor Oak.

* * *

(2 YEARS LATER)

Ash Ketchum sat on the grass petting the Oddish as the other Pokemon sat around him napping or playing. Lucario sat with his back against Ash's and relaxing in the sun.

"There you are Ash! I've been looking all over for you," Professor Oak shouted as he neared the now official trainer. "You ready to get your Pokemon?"

Ash nodded.

Professor Oak grinned as he took a Pokeball out of his pocket. He enlarged it and released the Pokemon inside. With a bright flash of white, it revealed a chubby yellow mouse with red cheeks.

"Pikachu."

Tilting his head, Ash watched Pikachu mimic his actions.

"You see, Pikachu has just been recently caught, but it-."

 _"He."_

"Yeah, he has caused a lot of trouble. Just the other day he was found biting the power cables. Our generator almost died from that," Professor Oak sheepishly admitted. "I was hoping you could take him on your journey."

Ash nodded and crawled closer to Pikachu-the other Pokemon following protectively around him. He reached out a hand for Pikachu to sniff and watched the yellow mouse take in his scent. Pikachu cheered as he jumped up Ash's arm to his shoulder-his red cheek sparkling in harmless sparks as he nuzzled against Ash's cheek.

 _"Welcome Pikachu to Master's Team."_

"Pika!"

"Of course Pikachu would accept you. Like all Pokemon have," Professor Oak laughed. He took out a Pokedex and 5 other Pokeballs. "Here is your Pokedex-I made it a national one for you since I have a feeling you're going to be meeting outside of Kanto Pokemon. Those are you 5 other Pokeballs to catch Pokemon. I have one more surprise for you, but it's inside."

Raising a brow, Ash stood and made a notion for the Pokemon to stay. With Lucario and Pikachu, Ash followed Professor Oak into the lab. They stopped in front of a small table with a machine on top of it.

It was an incubator with an egg!

Professor Oak carefully grabbed it and handed it to Ash. "I want you to care for it Ash. Please take the utmost care of it, okay?"

Knowing the huge responsibility of caring for a baby Pokemon, Ash nodded with a determined face.

 _"Master said that he'll become the best Daddy ever for the egg and soon to be Pokemon."_

Professor Oak nodded. "I know you will, Ash."

Ash set the incubator on the table and wrapped his arms around Professor Oak's waist and clung to him tightly. His face nuzzled into the Professor's chest as he savored this warmth.

The Professor laughed airily as he returned the embrace just as tightly with tears building in his eyes. "Good luck Ash. Go and prove the world that you can be the best."

Ash nodded and the two separated with weak smiles. Their tight knit family was going to have to be separated for a bit.

 _"Master says to take care of Mama. You better make sure Memma has a lot of care and isn't sad all the time!"_

"I promise to take care of Delia," Professor Oak responded.

Ash picked the incubator back up and nodded farewell as he left the lab.

"Farewell Ash, and good luck. Delia and I will always be supporting you here in Pallet Town."

* * *

"Aww, my son has all grown up and is going on his Pokemon Journey," Delia cried as she clung to her son.

Ash blushed crimson as wrapped his arms around his mother and soothed her.

 _"Master says that Mama shouldn't be worried. He's got me, Pikachu, and soon another Pokemon to protect him! Leave him to us Meema! You have nothing to worry about."_

"A soon Pokemon?"

Lucario nodded. _"Professor gave us a Pokemon Egg to raise!"_

"You'll be the best father ever," Delia squealed as she tightened her hold on Ash. "Can I see the egg?"

Ash nodded and lightly pushed away. He walked over to Pikachu (who was standing guard at his bag) and took the egg out of his backpack. He gently strode over to his mother while cradling the incubator. He smiled as he showed his mother.

"I can tell this egg is healthy. Take good care of him/her, okay Ash?" Delia said. "What am I kidding? Of course you will."

The trainer set the egg back in his bag and stuck out his pinky finger to Delia.

Delia smiled as she wiped the remaining tears away and connected her pinky to Ash's. "You better keep your pinky promise to raise that egg the best you can. You must always be careful, understand?"

Nodding, Ash released their pinkies and strapped his backpack to his back. Pikachu climbed up to his shoulder and Lucario shifted closer.

"Oh, have you caught Lucario yet?" Delia asked.

Ash face palmed as he took out a Pokeball and enlarged it. Lucario tapped it and went in without struggle. He was immediately released and resumed his position beside Ash.

He was a bit wobbly. _"That was a dizzy experience. The Pokeball's not that bad, but the warp is woozy."_

"I know you'll become the best Trainer and Coordinator. Even if not, you'll make it far and be one of the best," Delia stated.

Ash gave her a peck to the cheek with a smile of gratitude before leaving towards Route 1.


	2. A Great Start to a Journey!

As Ash walked through Route 1, the various wild Pokemon peeked out of their homes to watch the new (and fourth) trainer exit Pallet Town. The only difference is that they've heard of this human. A human with powerful Aura and a Lucario companion who was to begin his journey today. He was supposed to be kind, playful, and one who cannot speak words. They moved along with Ash as he looked around. He made a sudden turn off of the trail and into the trees. They followed curiously and watched as Ash began setting up camp.

A brave Rattata ran up to Ash and nuzzled his leg. Ash smiled as he reached down and scratched behind the small purple rat's ear. This made the other wild Pokemon slowly come out and interact with Ash. They helped him set the tent and the small table (it's Pokemon, it defies logic). He took out cooking materials and set them down.

Lucario, understanding Ash's stare at him, dragged the overprotective Pikachu with him to collect wood.

*PokeSpeech Turned On*

"Hey! What are you doing?" Pikachu cried out.

Lucario rolled his eyes. "Ash wants us to train and collect firewood."

"How do we do that?"

"Simple. I'll show you," Lucario answered. He formed a small sized Aura Sphere and shot it to the branches of the tree above them. About ten sticks fell from the tree and Lucario picked them up. "Create a minuscule version of your attacks and use them to cut down branches. With yours, it would be Thunderbolt which I assume you know."

"Yeah, of course I do," Pikachu huffed. "How does this even help?"

"It helps with control and your accuracy," Lucario explained. "Soon, Ash will make you force your Thunderbolt to move and curve around objects. This will help with stamina and if your Thunderbolt is dodged, you can angle to strike the having dodged Pokemon you're battling. I had to do this with Aura Sphere, so don't assume you're alone with this."

"Okay! This can't be too hard," Pikachu exclaimed.

*PokeSpeech Turned Off*

Ash jumped as he heard a loud explosion. He looked up from chopping the vegetables and saw some left over smoke rising from the direction Pikachu and Lucario left. He shrugged and noted it to be Pikachu struggling with controlling Thunderbolt. He continued chopping up the vegetables. He was chopping potatoes, carrots, and broccoli. He was planning to have a sauce with those vegetables and pour it over a piece of steak.

He quickly washed his hands and moved over to the Poffins and Pokefood (all original recipes from his mother). He had finished with with the preparations when Pikachu and Lucario arrived. Ash smiled in thanks as he set the sticks in a small pit he created (only deep enough to reveal dirt without weeds) with rocks bordering it. He went over to his backpack and grabbed one of the waterproof matches and the oil. He sprayed a bit of oil on top of the sticks and lit the match-the wild Pokemon watching in amazement as the stick light up with flames. With the match thrown onto the sticks, a fire blazed brightly in the pit.

Using a pot stand up, Ash set up the necessary materials and cooked the food over the flames with a joyful smile. He was glad his mother taught him how to cook and he took some crash courses from Professor Oak. He set the table and gave his Pokemon their food. He set out extras for the wild Pokemon who happily feasted on the fresh and wonderful smelling food. With a smile of accomplishment, Ash sat down and began eating his own meal.

He was planning to stay on Route 1 for a while to train before heading to Viridian City. He watched as his Pokemon talked with one another and interacted with the wild ones. Taking this time while they were eating, he scanned them.

 **Rattata, the Mouse Pokemon. A forest Pokemon, Rattata likes cheese, berries, nuts, and fruit. It also comes out into open fields to steal food from travelers.**

 **Raticate, the Mouse Pokemon. It uses its whiskers to maintain its balance. Apparently, it slows down if they are cut off.**

 **Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Pidgey is a Flying Pokemon. Among all the Flying Pokemon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginner Pokemon Trainer to test his Pokemon skills.**

 **Pidgeotto, the evolved form of Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Pidgeotto can be dangerous. Approach with extreme caution.**

 **Nidoran, the Poison Pin Pokemon. Nidoran's horn is larger than a female's and its Horn Attack is quite powerful.**

 **Nidorino, the Poison Pin Pokemon. The evolved form of the male Nidoran. It's highly developed horn is very powerful.**

 _"Master, the Pokemon are saying they want you to capture them!"_ Lucario exclaimed excited.

Ash's eyes went wide with shock-his mouth agape. He shook his head as he snapped out of his daze and brought out the (luckily) other bought Pokeballs before the other 4 Professor Oak gave him. With this, he had 3 Rattata, 2 Raticate, a Nidoran and Nidorino, 4 Pidgeys, and 2 Pidgeottos.

* * *

"Ash Ketchum has caught a Pokemon!"

"Ha! Beat that Gary! Ash has caught a Pokemon already on the first day of his journey," Professor Oak cheered. "One million Pokedollars for me."

"Ash Ketchum has caught a Pokemon!"

"Another one?"

"Ash Ketchum has caught a Pokemon!"

"Ash Ketchum has caught a Pokemon!"

"Ash Ketchum has caught a Pokemon!"

"Seriously? How much did he catch?" Professor Oak shouted.

"Ash Ketchum has caught a Pokemon!"

"Ash Ketchum has caught a Pokemon!"

"Ash Ketchum has caught a Pokemon!"

"Ash Ketchum has caught a Pokemon!"

"Still going?!"

"Ash Ketchum has caught a Pokemon!"

"Ash Ketchum has caught a Pokemon!"

"Ash Ketchum has caught a Pokemon!"

"Ash Ketchum has caught a Pokemon!"

"Geez, Ash. You're on a roll aren't you," Professor Oak sighed. He looked through each capture and got wide eyed. 3 Rattatas, 2 Raticate, a Nidoran, a Nidorino, and a group of Pidgey and Pidgeottos! "How did he catch all of these in a few moments?"

* * *

Ash had decided to keep one of the Pidgeottos with him as well as Nidoran and Nidorino.

 _"Don't you think you should've sent Professor a message first Master?"_ Lucario asked.

Ash shrugged. He looked up and blinked in surprise at the darkening sky. Then, he heard a loud and melodious caw. His eyes went wide once more as a majestic rainbow colored bird landed before him.

He quickly scanned the Pokemon.

 **Ho-Oh, the Rainbow Pokemon. Legends claims this Pokemon flies the world's skies continuously on its magnificent seven-colored wings.**

 _"Lady Ho-oh! It is a great honor to meet you!"_ Lucario grinned.

 _"Hello Lucario under the Chosen One. Chosen One, if you wouldn't mind, but could you catch me as well and immediately release me?"_ Ho-oh asked.

Ash sent the Legendary a bewildered look.

Ho-oh laughed. _"It is merely so I cannot be captured by anyone else. I'd rather be your Pokemon than one of a Team Rocket Grunt. You can call me anytime to come, so please Chosen One."_

Ash nodded in understanding as he sent out another Pokeball. The Pokeball dinged immediately upon the capture and he grinned. He grabbed it before it disappeared and he released Ho-oh.

 _"Thank you Chosen One. You have no need to worry about my Pokeball maximizing your team limit. Any Legendary in your party is not included in the six Pokemon max team,"_ Ho-oh explained.

With that, Ho-Oh flew off leaving one of her feathers with Ash.

Ash watched as Ho-Oh flew off into the sunset and looked over at his Pokemon. He laughed mutely at their astonished gazes and clapped to snap them out of their daze. They snapped back to attention and Ash pointed to the tent and they all understood. They all went inside and got comfortable to sleep. Ash set the Egg above their heads to still be near. He saw the egg pulse for a moment before stopping. He grinned knowing the egg was due to hatch soon.


	3. Trouble in Viridian City

After three days of training and catching Ho-Oh, Ash was in Viridan City. 'First stop, the Pokemon Center,' Ash thought.

 _"Master, are you going to challenge the Viridian Gym?"_ Lucario asked.

Ash nodded his head. 'I want to test them, to see the difference between us and how I can improve.

 _"Sometimes, I don't get how you think Master,"_ Lucario stated.

Grinning, Ash had Pidgeotto flying beside him, Nidoran and Nidorino at his left walking together, Pikachu on his shoulder, and Lucario on his right side. He simply nods as he they continue on their way.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked in question.

 _"A Pokemon Center is a house almost every city has that cares for injured/sick Pokemon,"_ Lucario explained. _"I forgot that Pikachu tend to avoid humans."_

They had (finally) arrived at the Pokemon Center (after many stares from the released and tame Pokemon). When they were inside, he turned toward his Pokemon and nudged their Pokeballs. His Pokemon understood and returned themselves. Only Pikachu and Lucario stayed out. He smiled at Nurse Joy and handed her a note.

 _This trainer, Ash Ketchum, is mute and thus please excuse him if you think he is offending you. Take care of him and his Pokemon with the best of your abilities, Nurse Joys._

 _-Professor Oak_

Nurse Joy smiled widely. "Welcome to Viridian City Ash. I'll take care of your Pokemon."

Ash smiled in return as he handed her the six Pokeballs. He grabbed the letter and then checked out a room for them to stay during the night. Getting the key, he quickly found the room and sat down on the bed stationed in one of the corners. He unzipped his backpack and took out the Pokemon Egg. It was glowing softly and

Ash knew that hatching time would be soon.

"Ash Ketchum, please come to the front desk and pick up your Pokemon," Nurse Joy said through the intercom.

Rising from the bed, Ash walked back to the front desk with the egg in hand. He smiled brightly as Nurse Joy returned his Pokemon to him. He ran back to his room and released them all (besides Lucario and Pikachu who were already out) and looked down at the egg. He contacted Professor Oak and his mother through the Video Phone and they stared at him in question when he raised a finger to quiet them. Then, the two noticed the egg starting to glow and dim and quieted. They all watched eagerly as the egg pulsed and glowed brightly.

Ash clenched his eyes shut and then slowly opened them when the light dimmed. He looked down to the white and green Pokemon he was cradling. He smiled as he nuzzled the chipper Pokemon babe.

"Ralts!" the baby cried out. She nuzzled into his chest and fell asleep to to the rhythm of his heart. "Raa..."

While she slept, Ash pulled out his Pokedex to scan her.

 **Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon. Ralts is the pre-evolved form of Kirlia. It can use its horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself in front of humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings.**

"Wow...that's a Ralts," Delia said in awe. "Congratulations Ash. Take good care of her?"

Pikachu nodded and said his name in excitement.

"Thank you Ash for allowing us to see the hatching," Professor Oak exclaimed. "That was wonderful and a rare chance for Professors! Could you please send notes about Ralts's behavior?"

The trainer nodded. Ash smiled as he repeated the name in his head like a mantra. 'Ralts, Ralts, Ralts.' He brought his arms higher and head lower as he nuzzled his head against Ralts who purred loudly at the affection.

 _"You're already like an Alpha, Master,"_ Lucario grinned. _"Taking extra care of the young lings while being strict yet compassionate to the older."_

"Nido," Nidoran agreed with Nidorino.

Pikachu smiled widely as his cheeks sparked lightly.

Pidgeotto flapped his wings in pride as he cawed.

Ash lifted a finger to his lips with a gentle smile. He turned back to Professor Oak and his mother and brought out his Pokedex. He flipped to one of pages and turned to show it to the two adults.

They both gasped.

"Is that...Ho-oh?" Professor Oak gaped.

Delia could only stare at the beautiful Rainbow Pokemon.

"When...When did this happen?" Professor Oak stuttered. He then looked closer and his eyes widened further. "You caught it?"

 _"Uh, her Professor. Lady Ho-Oh visited three days ago and asked Master to catch her. This way, she can fly without fear of being caught by a worthless trainer who does not deserve her,"_ Lucario answered.

"Wait, why is this Pokemon so peculiar? I understand the beauty, but why else?"

"You see Delia, Ho-Oh is a Legendary Pokemon-legends mainly residing in the Hoenn Region," Professor Oak explained. "Anyone is lucky to even see Ho-Oh, being promised to be great one day and have great success in life. Someone possessing one of her feathers is said to have the greatest luck. Capturing her has just never been done since she rarely is ever even seen!"

"So, my Ash caught a Legendary on the first day of his journey?" asked Delia.

"It appears so," Professor Oak replied.

Ash just shrugged and began rocking Ralts when he felt her shift and whine.

"Oops, sorry Ash," Professor Oak apologized. "Do you think you can introduce me to Ho-Oh?"

 _"Ho-Oh is currently flying. She said she would answer our calls when needed,"_ Lucario responded. _"She is not with us currently. But, Master might be using her for the Indigo League."_

Hearing Lucario, he nodded in agreement.

 _"You'll be able to see her before the match of which he uses her to battle,"_ Lucario continued.

Professor Oak sighed. "Oh alright. You're on a good streak so far Ash. Keep it up and you'll be proving everyone here in Pallet Town wrong."

"Have fun along the way Ash!' Delia exclaimed.

Grinning, Ash nodded as he waved goodbye and ended both calls. He captured Ralts quickly and then released her back into his arms. Looking out the window, he noticed the darkening sky and went over to his bed. Well, at least until alarms began blaring throughout the Pokemon Center. Ralts was startled away and clung to Ash's shirt as she began feeling bad emotions around her. Ash tried soothing her with his own feelings of protectiveness and it worked. She calmed and looked up at Ash curiously.

"Ralts?"

"Excuse me all trainers! Please return your Pokemon to their Pokeballs. We have three Pokemon thieves sighted heading towards the Pokemon Center!" Nurse Joys shouted into the intercom and quickly ended the announcement.

Ash looked at his Pokemon and nodded. Nidoran and Nidorino lead the way out of the room with Pidgeotto behind them. Ash followed behind with Lucario and Pikachu nearby (Ralts still in his arms).

"Well, look here. We have a twerp," a woman's voice resonated through the hall.

"And look, he's got non-Kanto Pokemon that all look strong," a male's voice followed.

"Let's catch this twerp!" a more high pitched male's voice continued.

Ash glared at the three emerging shadows to reveal two humans and a Meowth. The woman had long magenta hair while the male had bright blue/purple hair. They both wore white uniforms with a big red 'R' over the chest. He motioned for Nidoran and Nidorino to step up.

 _Prepare for trouble!  
Make it double!  
To protect the world from devastation!  
To unite all peoples within our nation!  
To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
To extend our reach to the stars above!  
Jessie!  
James!  
Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!  
Surrender now, or prepare to fight!  
Meowth!  
That's right! _

"Ekans/Koffig, come out and teach this twerp a lesson!" Jessie and James shouted. "You go out to battle too, Meowth!" James added.

The three Pokemon went up against Nidoran and Nidorino. Ash's two immediately attacked without call and Jessie and James gaped.

"Hey! That's not fair! You didn't even say a single command," Jessie shouted as she pointed accusingly to Ash.

Ash shrugged and pointed to his throat.

Their eyes widened when they realized he was mute and smirked.

"Well if you're mute, that means you can't even train your Pokemon," James laughed nonchalantly.

The other Pokemon growled and Nidoran and Nidorino began attacking more furiously. No one **insults** _their_ trainer!

 _"Master is the best trainer in the world! He doesn't need to say a single command,"_ Lucario growled. _"Besides, he has me to help translate. He also bonds deeply with all of his Pokemon that we understand him without words."_

Ash smiled at their protectiveness. Within a minute, the Pokemon were defeated and the thieves tied up and unconscious.

"Oh my gosh, Ash! Are you alright?" Nurse Joy yelled as she ran down the hall to Ash. She paused at the tied up group. "What...What happened?"

Ash could only smile as he gestured towards the thieves' big red 'R's'.

Nurse Joy gasped. "Officer Jenny is on her way already."

As if timed perfectly, Officer Jenny crashed through the Pokemon Center doors and could be heard running down the hall. "Is everyone okay? Thieves, throw you hands up in the air!"

"No need Officer Jenny! The thieves are all tied up!" Nurse Joy shouted.

Officer Jenny ran next to Nurse Joy and gaped at the tied thieves. "How...?"

The nurse gestured to Ash. "This is Ash Ketchum, a mute trainer. He captured them with his Pokemon!"

Officer Jenny walked up to Ash and bowed. "Thank you Ash Ketchum. You have done Viridian City a great deed. If these thieves were successful with their operation, they could have robbed Viridian City of our Pokemon and stole our precious data kept here. Once again, thank you."

Ash bowed in response.

 _"Officer, Master says that he was only doing what was right,"_ Lucario intercepted.

The police officer grinned. "You still did a good deed." She bowed her cap before taking the thieves and putting handcuffs on them. "Good luck on your journey Ash Ketchum."  
He nodded and his Pokemon cheered in victory.


	4. Gaining Two Badges

Ash Ketchum was greeted at breakfast by Nurse Joy. He had just finished cooking food for himself and his Pokemon when she entered the room. He greeted her with a smile which she responded to with her own.

"Good morning Ash. I just came by to drop this off," Nurse Joy said as she handed a note to him. "Thank you again for helping us last night."

Ash shrugged and directed his hand towards his Pokemon.

 _"Master, with all due respect, we are not the only ones responsible for catching those thieves. If not for your training and care, we would've never been able to beat them,"_ Lucario responded.

Nurse Joy nodded in agreement. "Lucario is right Ash. If you weren't their trainer, they would have never been here and probably strong enough to help fight off Team Rocket. So, thank _you_ Ash."

The trainer blushed as he nodded and tilted his red cap a bit lower to cover his eyes. A bashful smile was spread on his face.

'So adorable!' Nurse Joy gushed in her head. "I hope you stop by the Viridian Pokemon Center again later in your journey. You'll do great things Ash."

Ash looked up and grinned.

* * *

The Pokemon and trainer were in awe at the large gym. They walked in and were immediately met by a sign.

 _Do not battle unless you have the other seven badges.  
-Giovanni _

Ash sighed in disappointment. Pikachu raised a paw to his trainer's cheek in comfort while Ralts in his arms whined at his saddened state. The group was about to turn around and leave until a voice stopped them.

"Wait a moment. Do you happen to be Ash Ketchum?" the voice asked.

Looking back, Ash saw a rather tall man with sleek brown hair. He nodded and slightly edged away when the unfamiliar and uncomfortable man walked up to him.

"My name is Giovanni-the Viridian Gym Leader. Would you like to have a Pokemon battle against me?" the man asked.

Ash's eyes widened in shock. His eyes looked up at the other's in curiosity.

"Well, I might as well award the city's hero," Giovanni explained.

 _"This is perfect! Master wished to have a mock battle with the Gym Leader to have some of his weaknesses pointed out,"_ Lucario exclaimed

Giovanni blinked. "Well, I be. You've got a talking Lucario. Looks quite strong as well. When'd you get him?"

 _"I met him two years ago Gym Leader. I decided to join him on his journey,"_ answered Lucario. _"Could we have that battle now?"_

Giovanni nodded and they went to the battle field, a referee suddenly appearing between them.

'Where did that referee come from?' Ash thought.

"This will be a two on two mock battle without substitutes between the Viridian Gym Leader Giovanni and the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! Gym Leader, release your first Pokemon!" the referee shouted.

"Nidoqueen, you're up!" Giovanni began.

Ash turned on his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon.

 **Nidoqueen, the Drill Pokemon. Nidoqueen has thick skin covering its entire body, protecting it from whatever techniques are used against it.**

Ash looked over at his team and pointed to Lucario.

 _"Me, Master? Are you sure?"_ Lucario replied.

Ash nodded. He made a small gesture.

Lucario nodded his own head in determination and with trust in his trainer and went to the middle of the field.

"Nidoqueen, use Surf," Giovanni ordered.

Dodging with Extreme Speed, Lucario ran forward and began Close Combat.

Giovanni retaliated with, "Double Kick Nidoqueen!"

Lucario jumped back a bit, dodging the powerful kick and sent an Aura Sphere to Nidoqueen the size of a basketball. He threw two more before he landed with a flip in the air. There was smoke in the air and emerging from it was Nidoqueen with bruises. Lucario narrowed his eyes as he noticed Ash clap twice almost silently and then cross his arms for a moment and returning to a standing position. He raised his arm and began powering up his paw.  
"Nidoqueen, use Surf to slow Lucario down," commanded Giovanni. "Then, go in with a Poison Sting."

With the large wave coming at him, Lucario dodged once again using Extreme speed and came down at great speed with Metal Claw armed and ready. He slashed Nidoqueen and fell behind her as she fell unconscious.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle! The winner is Lucario. Gym Leader, send out your next Pokemon," the referee announced.

Ash smiled as Lucario came back to him. He hugged him tightly and Lucario could tell that Ash was very proud of his match today.

"Your Lucario is very strong Ash. However, can he take on my Rhyhorn?" Giovanni taunted.

Shaking his head, Ash allowed Lucario rest and sent out Pikachu.

"Pika-u!" the Pokemon cried out in pride as he stared up at the mighty Pokemon. No fear was in his eyes, trust on his trainer that he had and will not fail him. He went down on fours and crouched low with a glint in his eyes. He may have been weak before to not be able to save his mate and child, but he is strong now and will not fail his family again. He launched forward with Agility and sparked his cheeks.

"Rhyhorn, challenge Pikachu with Drill Run," shouted Giovanni.

Pikachu twirled at the command and his tail glowed silver and shined as he swung his tail against the horn. The two glared at each other as their horn/tail clashed against one another like two swords. Pikachu let go and formed an Electro Ball and flung it to Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn smirked as he heard his trainer shout, "Endure it!"

Rhyhorn stood tall and took the Electro Ball effortless, before backtracking when he saw Pikachu coming with another Iron Tail.

"Dodge it Rhyhorn and use Stone Edge," ordered Giovanni.

Pikachu's eyes widened at the impaling stones and smacked them away with Iron Tail. He remembered doing this while learning Iron Tail and working on keeping his speed while carrying the heavy tail. He peeked over at Ash to see him point a finger to the spot between his eyes, both of his shoulders, and then clap quietly.

Pikachu nodded and he grinned almost manically as he pushed energy to his tail.

Giovanni watched in something akin to awe as Pikachu's tail began sparking with a large amount of electricity.

"Rhyhorn, use Bulldoze to move away!" yelled Giovanni.

However, it was too late. Pikachu landed in front of Rhyhorn, his tail swiping at Rhyhorn's horn with both electricity and steel. Rhyhorn roared out before collapsing.

The referee stayed silent for a moment in shock before narrowing his eyes a bit. "Rhyhorn is unable to battle!" His arm moved to point towards Ash. "The winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

Then suddenly, there were cheers. Ash jumped as he finally noticed the crowd in the gym who were chanting his name. He blushed and hid his face behind Ralts.

Pikachu darted over and climbed up Ash, taking his signature place and rubbing against Ash in delight. Ash grinned as he scratched Pikachu's ear and mouthed, "Good job.".

Giovanni returned Rhyhorn and walked up to Ash. "You're a strong trainer Ash. Though this was a mock battle, you deserve this." He took out green badge. "The Viridian Gym Badge."

Ash looked up at him in shock.

"Go ahead," Giovanni laughed as he opened one of Ash's fists. He placed the badge down. "Keep that badge with pride. This is usually the last badge you gain for the Indigo League."

Ash nodded in excitement and showed off the badge to his Pokemon. He turned back to Giovanni and bowed.

"No need. You proved yourself to be a worthy trainer. Never had anyone beat Rhyhorn and Nidoqueen using Pokemon with a disadvantage type," Giovanni stated.

"You're going to the top Ash."

"Ash!" a woman's voice echoed.

Ash blinked and turned around to see Officer Jenny. He tilted his head and his Pokemon separated a path for her. Officer Jenny lowered her cap to every one of them and then greeted Ash.

"You weren't at the meeting point, so I got worried. I got a bit angry when I heard that the Viridian City Hero was having a Gym Battle, but watching you battle dispelled it," Officer Jenny responded.

Ash was confused a bit before he began to panic. He bowed repeatedly and Officer Jenny giggled. 'How could I forget about the note?'

 _Please come down to the Police Station at 12:30 PM. I have something to give you.  
-Officer Jenny_

"It's fine Ash," Officer Jenny smiled. "Here, this is what I wanted to give you." She took out a gold badge with a red rim that had a large blue K on the top. There were two ribbons sticking out from the side that had gold embroidery stitches. "It's the Kanto Badge. A badge given out to a select few who have done a well respected and good deed for Kanto. Those thieves you caught lead us to some more Team Rocket Information. The Kanto Badge gives you immediate access to the Indigo League."

Ash took the badge and grinned widely. He held it close to him as he could with Ralts in his arm and put it in his Badge Case (he found it last night as a wrapped up gift from his mother). He kept the two in there and looked at them in pride.

 _"Master thanks you both and will hold them with pride. Officer Jenny, he would also like to know what information you gained,"_ Lucario translated.

Officer Jenny had a face of doubt before sighing. "Let's go somewhere more private then." She lead them to the Police Station (after Ash waved goodbye to the crowd and Giovanni) and to her office. "You see, we found out about a Project on New Island. It's called Project Mewtwo. Team Rocket had somehow gotten a piece of Mew's DNA and found a way to create a clone. They call him Mewtwo. In a week, we are planning to send a team in and get as many members and data as we can."

Ash brought a finger to his chin as his eyebrows scrunched. He nodded slightly and stared straight to Officer Jenny.

 _"Master says he wants to go as well. Mewtwo must have experienced mental trauma and have lost trust in humans. If there was a teen instead of an adult, that he assumes most the scientists were, he might be quicker to trust,"_ Lucario said, his voice seeming to actually be Ash's.  
Officer Jenny nodded stunned.

Ash smiled and Officer Jenny realized what she agreed to. She face palmed mentally and then smiled softly knowing that Ash would be fine as long as he did not see anything besides Mewtwo.


	5. New Island-BAM!

The team went on a motorboat to New Island in the cover of darkness. Ash was changed to wear only his black t-shirt with his pants. His belt of Pokeballs was wrapped around his arm instead for easier access and the decline of chance to have his Pokemon stolen. He was move with Agent Jenny who has been working with infiltrating for 10 years.

Agent Jenny looked at the computer with the hacked information. "Alright Ash. This is a one-chance mission so we will not screw up. I've heard great things about you from my cousin and Professor Oak. Do not make me regret this. Understand?"

Ash nodded with a rare serious face with obedience.

Agent Jenny nodded in satisfaction. They pulled up in the back and hid among the large plants. They heard large explosions from the front and quickly sneaked in through the back. Along their way, they met three grunts who Agent Jenny knocked out. She stole two of the badges for herself and Ash and they used them to get through the closed doors. With the badges, they could get to the lower basement where the experiments were being kept.

They leaned against one of the corners and peeked over down the hall ways to see a large group of grunts.

 _"Stay there! Do not let a single officer by to the experiments or all of you will be reported to the Boss and your families gone!"_ the man on the radio shouted at them.

The group nodded to one another with renewed determination.

"No wonder these grunts seem tougher. They got someone to protect," Agent Jenny scowled. "How despicable."

Ash tugged on her coat and set a finger to his lips. He patted Pikachu and Pikachu understood. He sent small sparks to their guns and they immediately exploded, the force knocking them off their feet. Agent Jenny grinned in satisfaction. Her cousin was right, he was clever and a great trainer. While they were in shock and without weapons, she paralyzed them and then ran ahead with Ash.

"We should head to Lab C3. That's where Mewtwo is being held. According to the hacker, the two other clones failed and died during development. Mewtwo was the only survivor," Agent Jenny explained. "We have to hurry. We don't have all that much time before more guys come down here." Along the way, Agent Jenny paralyzed the Team Rocket members they passed until reaching Mewtwo's lab.

The agent peeked through the window to see many scientists. "Ash, got any ideas?"

Ash nodded. He released Pidgeotto who used Aerial Ace to force the door open. Then, Pidgeotto use Gust to blow away all of the scientists and Sand Storm to keep them from escaping.

Agent Jenny took each scientist and tied their hands (with rope and then adding hand cuffs) as well as their feet. "Go to Mewtwo Ash!"

He nodded and ran to the large tank at the center of the lab. Before he could reach it, he stopped and he fell to his knees.

"Ash!" Agent Jenny shouted out horrified.

Pidgeotto saw the man that shot his trainer and cawed. He launched towards the man and glowed white. He crashed into the man which knocked him out and stood proudly as a Pidgeot. Pidgeot flew to his trainer who only smiled weakly and then used his partner to help him. Lucario grabbed his waist and helped.

Ash lead them to Mewtwo's glass case and his eyes softened in sadness as he noticed the human sized Pokemon resting in the blue liquid. He pressed his palm against the glass. He suddenly felt a voice in his head.

 _"Whose there? Who are you?"_

Ash blinked and then responded mentally. 'I am Ash Ketchum. I am here to get you out of here and reach freedom. Will you come with me?'

 _"How do I know you are keeping your word?"_ Mewtwo asked.

'I swear upon my very soul that I will not harm you or allow harm to come to you. I will listen to you and I will not try to control you,' Ash promised. 'You must awake though and we can get you out.'

Mewtwo's presence in his mind faded a bit before the glass cracked. Ash squeezed his eyes shut for glass, but opened them when he felt no glass touch him.

 _"If you do not hurt me, I will not hurt you,"_ Mewtwo said. _"I cannot say the same for those grunts."_

Ash shook his head. 'Many of them have family that is being threatened. Their very existence and happiness is in threat of being taken away. You cannot punish them for trying to protect. The ones that do this out of satisfaction and amusement you can punishment. For now, we must escape. Trust that woman over there. She is who helped me to reach you.'

Mewtwo nodded and Ash smiled. Lucario bowed to Mewtwo.

 _"Mewtwo, clone of Mew and now a Pokemon of itself. We welcome you to the World of Pokemon as a new Legendary,"_ Lucario stated.

Ash nodded in understanding. Mew was the only one of his kind and being similar to Mew made him a Legendary Pokemon. Then, his vision began to darken and he fell with the worried cries of his friends and Mewtwo being the last sound.

* * *

"You did a good deed Ash Ketchum," Agent Jenny saluted. "We owe this mission's success and start to you for capturing those goons. Kanta is in dept to you."

Ash could only nod as he turned his head to Mewtwo. 'What do you plan to do?'

They had explained to Mewtwo how this world worked and the rules that have always been followed. The Pokemon explained the Ancient Laws that helped clear their partnership with the humans.

 _"If you do not mind, but I would like to travel with you Ash as your Pokemon,"_ Mewtwo answered.

"I have no objection to that," Agent Jenny nodded. "Go right ahead Ash."

'This might feel a bit weird at first,' Ash said before he tapped Mewtwo with the Pokeball beside his bedside.

Mewtwo disappeared in a bright light and twitched only for a while before having a successful capture. Ash immediately released Mewtwo and asked how it was.

 _"A bit weird, but I'll get used to it after a while,"_ Mewtwo retorted.

Ash smiled.

"Good luck on your Journey Ash and I hope you have a quick recovery. We will be paying for all bills," Agent Jenny saluted once more. "I and the rest of Kanto will always remember this."

Ash could only nod as Agent Jenny turned and went out the door.

 _"I apologize for not being able to help you sooner Master. I was helping Agent Jenny,"_ Lucario whimpered as he lowered his head in shame.

The brown eyed boy laid a hand on Lucario's head and patted it. 'You helped. That's all that matters. You came and helped.'

Tears sprung to Lucario's eyes as he grabbed Ash's hand and held it tightly. _"Master, you are too kind-too selfless. I was so scared that I would lose you when you collapsed. We all were."_

Ash stared at his other Pokemon who also were crying. He spread his arms and they all jumped to Ash. He embraced them all and apologized mentally. He saw Mewtwo staring at them awkwardly and spread his arms a bit more. Mewtwo came forward and Ash grabbed him into the hug. 'We are family, nothing will change that. We will have each others' backs, we will trust one another, and we will fight together. I won't leave you all behind alone because my heart would break and I know so would yours. Mewtwo, you are new, but you are family all the same. I want you all to understand and know that.'

His Pokemon knew what he was trying to say. Mewtwo could hear the entire speech and the others did not need words to understand. They were family and they would stay that way.


	6. A Journey to Continue!

Ash had been released from the hospital after two weeks. He was told not to do anything too hard and to change the bandages on his abdomen every morning and night. He was continuing down the route using the map to reach Pewter City. He had arrived only a day later and at a good time of the day. Like in Viridian City, Ash kept all of his Pokemon out and was being gaped at others. Though, this time was also in amazement.

"Isn't that Ash Ketchum who saved Viridian City a few weeks ago?" someone whispered.

"I heard he helped infiltrating a Team Rocket base!" another said.

"He's probably not as strong as me," a jealous trainer muttered.

Ash only ignored it all and headed straight to the Pokemon Center. Mewtwo looked at the city in amazement.

 _"Are all cities like this?"_ Mewtwo asked.

Lucario shook his head. _"Some. Cities are different with every one you go to. Pewter City is famous for its rock thus its structure."_

Ash handed Nurse Joy all of his Pokeballs.

Nurse Joy gushed at his face. "You're Ash Ketchum aren't you? My cousin told me all about you! You're more adorable than she says. Thank you for helping my cousin!"

The trainer sweat dropped and smiled with a nod.

"Please come back in 15 minutes to receive your Pokemon," Nurse Joy informed him.

Ash nodded once again and went over to the Video Phone. Professor Oak was astounded, proud, and worried. He wished to study and learn more about Mewtwo as well as Ash's notes about Ralts's behavior. He was also wondering how his training was so successful he was already beating down Team Rocket members. His mother was more of a furious worried. She ranted about how he could've been killed (he didn't mention his gun wound) and how he should've been more careful. However, she was very proud as well that her son did what he believed was right. Pokemon Experimentation is and should always be looked down upon.

"Your Pokemon are all healed Ash Ketchum," Nurse Joy announced.

The trainers all looked at Ash in amazement as he walked by and he shifted a bit uncomfortably until he reached the front desk and had his Pokemon around him.

"Are you planning to challenge the Pewter City Gym?" Nurse Joy asked.

Nodding, Ash patted Ralts head and smiled at her purr.

Nurse Joy smiled. "Good luck. I have faith that you can get that gym badge."

He nodded once more and bowed before he turned to leave the gym.

* * *

Ash peered through the large doors only seeing darkness. 'Is it closed?'

"I sense someone else's presence, Ash," Mewtwo responded.

"Are you a challenger?" a deep voice called out.

 _"Master is here to challenge you, leader of Pewter Gym!"_ Lucario shouted in response.

"Master? Who is this Master?" the gym leader mumbled. He rose from his rock and turned on the lights with a clap (of course, he was just signaling for his siblings to turn on the gym lights and not the lights actually being sound activated-that's terrible for a gym battle). He rose a brow at the small, petite boy who had a Pikachu on his shoulders, a Pidgeot flying behind him, a Nidoran and Nidorino standing by his side, and two unknown Pokemon in front of him. They acted like a barricade for their trainer. "Who are you?"

Lucario smirked as he crossed his arms. _"You've probably already heard about Master. He's Ash Ketchum, the trainer that helped save Kanto."_

Ash blushed and quickly shook his head, a hand waving back and forth before him. He shifted over to Mewtwo to translate.

"Ash says that he merely was doing what was right and coincidentally turned out to save Kanto. He doesn't deserve that much credit since there are others who have done better," Mewtwo translated and then sighed. "Ash, we gotta bring up your pride a bit."

The gym leader nodded-a bit stupefied to hear the strange Pokemon talk, but continued. "So you're Ash Ketchum. I'm Brock-the gym leader of Pewter City. You're here for a Pokemon battle correct?"

"Yes, he is," retorted Mewtwo.

Brock grinned and snapped his finger, the lay out of the gym suddenly shifting. A referee suddenly stood standing on the edge of the borders, one hand already placed to direct to Brock.

"This will be a two on two gym battle between the Pewter City Gym Brock and the trainer from Pallet Town Ash Ketchum! Gym Leader, please release your Pokemon," the referee declared.

"Geodude, I chose you!" Brock shouted.

Ash thought for a moment before pointing to Pidgeot.

Pidgeot let out a long cry of pride before flying into the arena.

Brock raised a brow. 'He's sending a flying type against a rock type? And he already has a Pidgeot?!'

Lucario smirked with his arms crossed, he could tell exactly what the Gym Leader was thinking. 'Master has a lot more surprises than that.'

A finger dragged from the shoulder to the wrist before clapping twice.

Pidgeot flapped his wings and then tucked to twirl downwards.

"Geodude, dodge it!" Brock commanded.

And then...Pidgeot's left wing glowed white while the other gleamed silver. An Aerial Ace wing and Steel Wing wing combined to one move. Brock watched agape as Geodude was too slow to dodge and was struck head on. He flinched because with the attack being so close, it'd be a substantial amount of damage.

As the smoke cleared, it showed a heavily damaged Geodude with one eye closed in pain. Bruises and scratches covered its hard body-both the speed and the steel disadvantage having taken its toll.

Brock was staring worriedly. "Hang in there Geodude and use Rollout."

Pidgeot stayed in place near the ground and watched with keen eyes as the rolling boulder came towards him. Suddenly, he vanished and Brock panicked.  
"Geodude! The boulder, turn right," Brock shouted.

And then, a white figure came from behind Geodude and hit him towards the boulder. Pidgeot cried out in success as he settled beside his trainer.

"Geo...dude," the Pokemon groaned before knocking out.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town is the winner!" the referee shouted. "Gym Leader, send out your next Pokemon."

Brock sighed as he returned Geodude with a smile. "You did well, Geodude. I may have underestimated my opponent when he released a flying type. Take a good rest. Now, come on out Onix!"

Ash smiled at Pidgeotto and slowly stroked his feathers. Pidgeot chirped and sat nestled on top of Ash's signature red hat. Chocolate orbs rose in amusement at the Pokemon's actions before turning his attention back to the battle. He nodded to Nidorino who jumped in excitement. He patted Nidorino's cheeks twice with a smile before patting his head and allowing him to run to the center of the battle field.

"Begin!" the referee yelled as he swiped a hand down between the two Pokemon.

Almost immediately, Nidorino took cover behind the rocks and out of Onyx's view.

"Onix, stay calm and destroy those rocks!" Brock ordered.

Nidorino was a second too late from dodging and was hit by a few boulders. "Rino!"

Ash clenched his teeth in worry and clapped three times.

Nidorino slowly rose from his fetal position and glared at Onix. Ash smiled and clapped once. Nidorino lunged forward and bit by bit, pierced Onix with Poison Sting. Due to his huge size, Onix could do very little-especially with the many small boulders in his way.

"Agh, Onix, use Rock Throw to get them out of your way and then use Bind on Nidorino. Don't let him sting you anymore!" Brock yelled.

"Gorilla Force, a technique that includes smaller attacks to stop a larger enemy," Mewtwo muttered. "And with the insert of Poison Sting with every hit, not even powerhouses will be able to deflect against it."

Onix swayed back and forth-eyes slowly starting to roll from the poison. His cheeks were flushed and gained a purplish tint. Nidorino charged forward and pierced the large snake once more-the final necessity for the rock snake to fall. Nidorino grinned in glory and ran to his trainer who happily pet him.

"Onix, return," Brock said as he recalled Onix to his Pokeball. He walked over to Ash and outstretched a hand. "Good job Ash. It seems that your Pokemon's strength aren't just rumors. It was a great battle."

Ash glanced at Brock's offered hand and shook it with a smile.

"You deserve this," stated the gym leader as he handed Ash a silver and gray badge. "I can tell that you will make it far."

Ash could only nod in thanks. He was nudged by Lucario to the exit and quickly shook out of his awe. He opened his badge case and set the Boulder Badge into its rightful place. Then, he looked to Brock-extending an arm out to the exit.

" _Master asks if you wish to join him on a trip to the Pokemon Center?_ " Lucario translated.

"Why not? I have to hurry and heal Onix. Your Nidorino did a number on him," winced Brock. "Clever method though. How do you command your Pokemon though Ash?" He readily took out a notebook from who knows where along with a pen-eager to have tips for training.

"From what I've seen through training, Ash teaches each of his Pokemon to be alert and observant. He creates gestures to command a certain move, but other than that, it's the Pokemon who are battling," Mewtwo explained.

Brock had his mouth agape in shock. "Ash, you're a genius!"

" _Master is also a Trainer and a Coordinator,_ " Lucario added with a proud lift of his chest.

"Coordinator?" Brock echoed.

" _They're similar to Pokemon beauty pageants. Trainers show off their Pokemon using flair and then battle with a point score, until the finalist gets a ribbon. Six ribbons allow you entrance to the Festival,_ " Lucario continued.

Brock let out a breathy noise. "Is that so? Maybe I should get into Coordinating. I'm more of a breeder though."

Ash cocked his head at this.

Seeing the gesture, Brock decided to explained. "My dream is to become the top breeder that the world has ever seen! However, I have all of my siblings to watch since my Mother died and my Father disappeared after failing to become Pokemon Master."  
The only thing Ash could do was sigh and nod in understanding.

* * *

"There you go. Your Pokemon are all healed," Nurse Joy exclaimed as all of Ash's Pokemon emerged from the door. "Congratulations on your new badge Ash. Though, are you planning to get all eight badges despite having the Kanto Badge?"

Ash nodded.

"How noble. Most trainers would just go straight to the league. Though, I suppose any trainer who was awarded the Kanto Badge were trying to become actual Trainers like you," Nurse Joy giggled. "Don't be afraid to visit again."

With a tip of his hat, Ash agreed and picked up Ralts who was crying out for him.

"Raaa!" squealed Ralts as she nuzzled into Ash's chest.

Pikachu scampered up to Ash's shoulder and they all got into their "usual" formation. Ash turned around and was faced with Brock's chest. He jumped in shock and held a hand to his chest on top of his speeding heart.

"I really wish I could join you on your journey Ash," Brock sighed. "However..." He suddenly launched over Nurse Joy's desk and grabbed a hold of her hands-eyes becoming hearts. "I don't mind it if you stay by my side forever Nurse Joy!"

Nurse Joy blinked and smiled. "I apologize, but I must stay by the injured Pokemon."

Brock crumpled onto the ground as he cried. "Why can I never get a girlfriend?"

"I see you haven't changed," a voice said.

Brock's tear immediately stopped and he rose with a glare. "Father. What are you doing here?"

The man looked away in shame. "I...I couldn't face you all when I lost the Indigo League. I was worried you'd all be disappointed in me. I hope you can all forgive me."

Sighing, Brock walked to the man and stood firmly. "Alright then. Remember-"

Ash could barely keep up with the pace of Brock's words-only catching a few phrases. He laughed silently at the poor father's current state of frantically trying to scramble all the notes down on to a notepad. When Brock finished, he cheerfully faced Ash.

"I guess I'll be joining you on your journey if you don't mind!" he exclaimed.

Ash smiled and nodded his head.


	7. Another Battle, Another Gym

"Let's see...the closest gym would be at Cerulean City-a water gym. You up for it?" Brock teasingly asked.

Ash merely rolled his eyes and nodded, petting Ralts's head in comfort. They have been travelling for about a few hours-having left after sharing the news of Brock's journey with Ash. To be honest, Brock was a great companion-a cooking buddy and someone who cared about Pokemon. That put him in the right side of his book.

" _Cerulean City is a Water type gym, correct?_ " Lucario asked.

"Yep. I know one of them personally actually. Well, more like there are three that focus on entertainment in the gym and the one I know who actually battles. Her sister are super beautiful though," Brock sighed in bliss. "Anyways, the one I really know is Misty. She's a spit fire for sure, despite being a water type trainer."

Silently laughing, Ash gave his companion a close eyed grin.

" _Master says what a contradictory and thanks you for joining us_ ," Lucario translated.

"There's such a wide variety of people," Mewtwo muttered in awe.

"Oh yeah, Misty is the very definition of contradiction," Brock joked. "Funny that their city is a shade of blue-the same color as the sea where many water Pokemon live. I believe that their seas have a vast majority of Water Pokemon."

Mewtwo smirked at that. "How peculiar. Is every place named after a characteristic it has?"

Brock was about to answer, but paused and his eyebrows furrowed. "Now that I think about it. Yes."

Lucario snorted while Ash had a playful glint in his eyes. " _Not exactly true. It's just most of the towns are named after characteristics. Pallet Town isn't named after a characteristic._ "

"Oh look, we're here," Brook cut in.

The group paused to marvel at the city.

"Quite a sight, isn't it?" Brook laughed at their gazes. "Though, there are cities way better looking and more advanced than this one." He continued on walking and looked behind him to see Ash and his Pokemon do the same, but eagerly look around. "You're from Pallet Town right? It's a small town, so it's understandable that you're amazed."

Ash nodded. He noticed Brook went back to reading the map and tugged on the sleeve of his shirt. Brook jumped and smiled down at Ash who was nervously shifting.

"Yes?"

The teen pointed to the white and blue colored building. Brook looked down at his map and grinned. "You wanna get some ice cream?"

Eagerly nodding, Ash looked up at Brook with glowing eyes.

With a hearty laugh, Brook replied, "Sure. It's a pretty hot day today anyways." However, before the group entered the shop, Brook stopped Ash. "You might want to put some of your Pokemon back into their Poke Balls. I doubt many businesses enjoy having Pokemon wandering in their shops."

Ash looked sadly down at his Pokemon and looked back up at Brook with saddened eyes.

"Don't worry. You don't have to return all of them, just a few of the smaller ones. You wouldn't want people to accidentally step on them right? That's the problem with having Pokemon in large cities. You might get to release them when we're out on the Routes though, okay?" Brook explained.

Nodding slowly, Ash returned his Pokemon to their rightful Poke Balls, leaving Lucario and Mewtwo (sadly Ralts had to go too) out for communication purposes and Pikachu out because he simply detested his Poke Ball. The now Musketeers headed inside the ice cream parlor. Ash immediately ran to the freezers holding all the different buckets of ice cream flavors. His eyes were sparkling as a small trail of drool escaped his mouth.

"What flavor do you want?" Brook asked.

Ash pointed to the vanilla flavored ice cream with chocolate chips and then to the chocolate cake ice cream. Brook stifled a laugh at his childish flavors, but happily told the cashier his orders (himself wanting regular chocolate ice cream). He turned to the two human-like Pokemon and asked if they would like any, but both politely declined. After paying and grabbing the ice cream, the group went outside to enjoy their ice cream on a bench.

The black haired teen happily lapped away, but stopped mid-lick when noticing Mewtwo's curious gaze. He offered a bit to the Pokemon which he hesitantly accepted. Mewtwo's face scrunched up before he smiled in appreciation.

'I can definitely see why Humans would enjoy such a treat, but it's not my thing,' Mewtwo said.

"Wow! What Pokemon is that?" a loud voice interrupted their meal.

The group blinked in union before they turned their heads to see a red-haired female. She wore a cream colored shirt just barely covering her stomach with blue shorts and red overalls. She ran up to them and looked up in amazement at Mewtwo. "Where'd you find it? What type is it? Is it a Water type? If so, do you want to give it me please? I promise to take good care of it."

"Um, excuse me Misty, but I really think Ash would refuse to ever give his Pokemon to another without their consent," Brook intercepted. He stood up and stood between Ash's Pokemon and Misty. "Plus, it is quite rude to ignore me, my love!" He knelt down and grabbed Misty's hands. "Would you please go out with me?"

The female grew red and in her hand emerged a red hammer. She slammed it down onto Brook's head. "Brook, you pervert! How many times do I have to knock you out for you to quit it?!"

"Pikapi?" Ash shared the same look with Pikachu.

'I also apologize Miss for our friend. However, I will not go with you. Ash is my companion and I will not separate myself from him. He did save my life after all,' Mewtwo responded.

Misty gaped at Mewtwo. "You...You can talk?"

" _Of course he can nitwit_ ," Lucario growled, annoyed that this girl interrupted his Master's dessert. " _Mewtwo is a psychic type Pokemon which should've been obvious since he is levitating in the air._ "

Misty sheepishly smiled while scratching her cheek. "Sorry about that. I just love water type Pokemon. Wait...you can talk too?!"

"That's Lucario. He can talk with us as well using Aura," Brook explained. He hooked an arm around Ash's shoulders (who had resumed eating his treat) with a large grin. "And this is their trainer Ash Ketchum. He's on his way to...You know Ash, you never really explained what your goal was."

"Pfft," Misty scoffed. "isn't it obvious? To be a Pokemon Master. That's what they all say."

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted in fury. His trainer is like no other! He is beyond all the others!

"Aren't you the same? You want to be the best Water Pokemon Master," Brook pointed out.

" _On the contrary you nitwit, Master wishes to do more than just that, he wishes to see the world. The easiest way to do is to be a Pokemon Trainer. Besides, he loves Pokemon and can train his Aura during the process,"_ Lucario responded as if Brook had not spoken. " _Master is like no other._ "

"Aw Ash, you're such a big boy, aren't you?" Brook teased as he ruffled the younger one's already messy hair after taking off the boy's red cap. "You should probably introduce yourself too Misty."

"My name is Misty, Misty Waterflower," the girl answered.

"She's the Cerulean City Gym Leader," Brook explained. "In other words, your challenger."

Ash studied the ginger with curious eyes. He tilted his head to the side.

" _Master wants to know if she'd have a Pokemon battle with him,_ " Lucario translated.

"Ash's mute," Brook explained at the ginger's confused expression. "Lucario and Mewtwo tend to translate for him."

Misty stared at the mute boy before grinning widely. "Sure! I'd love to. Besides, I'd love to see how you trained your Pokemon with your disadvantage."

* * *

"Alright, this is a 2 vs. 2 Pokemon Battle between the Cerulean Gym Leader Misty Waterflower and the challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" the referee announced. "Gym Leader, release your Pokemon."

"Misty calls Starmie," exclaimed Misty as a purple, star shaped Pokemon appeared. "Come on Ash, let's get this battle started!"

Ash nodded and pointed towards Lucario.

Bowing, Lucario said with a grin, " _Of course Master. I'll show you Master's greatness you nitwit!_ "

His trainer shook his head in bemusement and gently patted Lucario's cheek twice before patting his head in good luck. Lucario nodded and jumped into the battle field.

"Begin!"

"Ladies first," Misty smiled before commanding her Pokemon. "Starmie, use Hydro Pump!"

Lucario jumped out of its way and came forward in Close Combat. However, Misty was quick to react and ordered for Starmie to use Confuse Ray. Utilizing his Aura,

Lucario dodged the beams of confusion and continued forward. Small Aura Spheres appeared in his palms. He shot them out like a Frisbee and smirked in satisfaction that most of his attacks were a direct hit. As the dust began to clear, he sent another wave of mini Aura Spheres without allow Starmie to rest.

"Quick Starmie, dive into the water!" Misty cried out as the incoming Aura Spheres neared closer. Starmie jumped into the safety of the waves and ducked into a hiding spot.

Lucario looked back at his trainer. Ash merely smiled and gestured towards the battle field.

 _Do as you sit fit._

The bi-pedal Pokemon grinned. He formed larger Aura Spheres in to his palms and threw them into the water causing large geysers of said water to fly into the air. Before soon, Starmie appeared in one of the geysers and, using Extreme Speed, Lucario sped towards Starmie and kicked the star Pokemon onto land roughly.

"No, Starmie!" Misty shouted.

"Starmie is unable to battle! The winner is Lucario," the referee deduced from the swirls in Starmie's eyes.

"Return," the ginger said as a red beam shot out to Starmie. She patted the Poke Ball with a smile. "You did a good job Starmie, you deserve a long rest. Alright, Misty calls Seel!"

Lucario returned to Ash's side and enjoyed the soft petting on his head in congratulations. Ash grabbed a Poke Ball from his belt and enlarged it. Coming from its case, Nidoran gave a mighty cry before snuggling against Ash's leg. Ash bent down with a smile and gave a single pat the Pokemon's head. He clapped three times and sent a wary look towards the water.

Nidoran understood and nudged his trainer in comfort.

" _There's no need to worry Master. Nidoran says that he has had plenty experience with swimming and Water Pokemon on the Route,"_ stated Lucario. " _He'll be fine._ "

Ash nodded and sent Nidoran forward onto the battle ground. Pikachu gave him a comforting snuggle which he happily accepted. Ash watched the battle with concentrated eyes, wanting to ensure that Nidoran wouldn't be hurt too badly in this battle.

"The next battle is between Seel and Nidoran...Begin!" yelled the referee.

Nidoran burst into action and ran forward, Poison Jab ready.

"Quick Seel, dodge! Don't let the tip touch you," ordered Misty. Seel followed her command, however a bit too slow. He was jabbed in the tail and cried out in pain. "Get into the water, now."

Seel endured the pain and slipped into the cool water. He nursed his wound before swimming into a spot hidden from view. However, Misty didn't expect for Nidoran to jump into the water as well.

Nidoran swam towards the center of the pool and floated there motionless. He opened his eyes and gave a muffled cry. Poison Spikes emerged and darted out in all directions. Seel cried out as a spike lodged itself into his tail once more. The poison took a quick effect and he floated limply to the surface. Nidoran jumped out of the water with a cry of glee-running to his trainer in hope of praise.

Ash was quick to act and caught the little Pokemon with a smile. He nuzzled the Pokemon and returned him with a proud expression. He turned to Misty and bowed.

"You are a good-no a great trainer Ash," Misty responded. "You deserve this badge. Just, don't ruin it okay?"

The trainer nodded and accepted the blue ribbon from the Gym Leader. He gave a celebratory dance as Lucario and Mewtwo laughed at his childish ways. Brook ran up to him and tackled him in a hug, congratulating him on his win. Ash could only smile in content. He had friends and was on his way to his dream...It was just another step completed.


	8. I'm Sorry - Hiatus

**I'll be going into hiatus for a while. I'm sorry to all my readers and followers, but...I'm just a mess right now. I don't want to ruin my stories because I'm messed up and depressed right now. I'll try feeling better - to move on and continue to write. For now, I just need a break. I'm sorry for not updating sooner and that this comes in and I have to stop for a while. Thank you all for the support and I hope you will still be there for me when I am back.**

 **I also hope you don't mind that I get this off my chest:**

It's...a shuddering feeling

I'm shivering, yet I don't feel cold

I'm scared because I didn't react humanely

I should be sad

I should be wailing

I should be cursing the world for being unfair

I should be going insane with rage and desperation

I should be yelling that I want him back

I should be on my knees wallowing in despair

I should be….but I'm not

I just feel empty

Is something wrong with me

I can't comprehend what's happening

I can't tell where I am

I am trying to cope

I am trying, but

I feel like I'm ignoring everything

I can't focus on anything

I need to let go, but

I can't.

I remember that I've got it better

I am empty

I am not my aunt who is shocked and unable to go inside the place he lied

I am empty

I am not my aunt who saw the bullet and watched him fall

I am empty

I am not my aunt who knows her newborn child won't ever meet her grandfather

I am empty

I am not my aunt who is left to cover her children's eyes from the dark truth

I am empty

I am not my father who is silent as he grieves

I am empty

I am not my little sister who wails in another's lap with heartache

I am empty

I am not my little brother who exhibits his hurt through games

I am empty

I am not my little brother who claims fantasy without death

I am empty

I am not my mother who gathers herself around others and forgets

I am empty

I'm just empty...and crying for them

I feel my eyes are full of tears, but my heart is dry

I don't remember when the emptiness has been this bad

I didn't know this is how I would cope

I'm empty..but I miss him

I miss his smile

I miss his humming

I miss his smoky smell and warm embrace

I miss his laugh

I miss his weird habits

I miss him, but

I am empty of tears and of mind

...

How do I fix this?


	9. A Day Off

**AN: I'm back! I'm sorry I was gone for so long. Thank you all for staying with me and supporting me. While I was away, I've mostly spent time trying to rewrite one of my fanfics, so the updates with my other stories are still going to be coming up as slow :P. You guys are truly the force that lead to me to strive as the writer I am today and my purpose in writing. Please enjoy this chapter and the future updates to come!**

 **~! #$%^ &*()_+**

Our favorite heroes traveled down the route towards Vermillion City for Ash's next gym badge. The sun was out, the sky was bright blue, Pokemon scurried about with little worries. It was seemingly a perfect day to be outside. Ash walked beside Brock with Pikachu on his shoulders, Ralts in his arms, and both Lucario and Mewtwo walking behind them merely enjoying the peace.

" _Master, do you think that we should resume your training?_ " Lucario asked out of the blue.

The group turned to him.

" _Well, part of this journey was meant to train your Aura abilities. However, recently, we have been focusing on training our new companions. Why not rest for a change and enhance your training?_ " explained Lucario. " _It's only a suggestion though, Master._ "

Mewtwo smirked and intercepted. 'Actually, I am quite interested in the topic of Aura. How do you harness it Ash? Is it like Lucario in a physical and combat form or is it different?'

Ash tilted his head and shrugged unsure.

" _Aura has multiple ways to be used. In most cases, it is merely the presence of being able to sense the little bit of Aura within another creature or object and being able to project a bond between yourself and a being of Aura whether they be able to project it or not. Pokemon have a large quantity of Aura than humans-thus their ability to not only evolve, but to perform attacks and defenses. It's a natural flow of the world,_ " Lucario stated. " _We have yet to find how Master's Aura will shape out to be._ "

Brook pointed to himself for a clearer explanation. "So, you're saying that I posses Aura?"

Ash nodded. He looked to Lucario and grinned. " _People...no have...large Aura...only some..._ "

This time, astonished gazes turned to Ash. '" _You just spoke?!_ "'

A deep red flush covered Ash's cheeks and the tips of his ears. " _Just...little...Small words only..._ "

" _That is still an amazing accomplishment Master!_ " Lucario exclaimed. " _When have you been practicing?_ "

Ash shyly smiled. " _Early...Sun no wake up..._ "

"Huh...So that's why you're always awake earlier than me," Brock intercepted. "I thought it was just so you could think of ways to train your Pokemon and to prepare for breakfast."

Nodding, Ash began making gestures. " _No land...quiet...train Aura..._ "

"A clearing?"

Ash nodded with a smile. " _Accident...no want hurt...Pokemon..._ "

"Alright," Brook agreed. "Let's find one then and while you are training I'll start a barbecue."

The younger tilted his head.

Brook grinned. "Hey, Lucario says you've done something amazing and you're talking. We've gotta celebrate."

* * *

The Pokemon watched Ash's training in amazement. They were in sync with their Aura naturally (it's why they could do attacks), but seeing a human do the same was thought to be impossible. They had so little Aura-only enough to be alive and think.

Ash took another deep breath as he slowly spread his senses even further, interacting with each piece of Aura he could find from the littlest saplings to the tallest trees.

" _You've definitely improved_ ," Lucario commented, nodding in approval. " _Soon, speaking in Aura will come in ease to you._ "

Shaking his head, Ash responded, " _Only talk...Little...Not a lot...energy._ "

Brock gave a curt nod in understanding. "From what I'm getting, there is a reservoir of Aura in every living thing. With Ash, he's recently becoming more in control, but he is using up more Aura within his reservoir than a normal human?"

" _Slightly_ ," Lucario continued. " _Master has a lot more Aura reservoirs than a regular human - even more than some Pokemon. It's more that his body is not accustomed to releasing more Aura than it is used to. That's why he has to develop and control the Aura lest he loses control and his Aura lashes out at others._ "

"I see. Well, things of power always have their weaknesses," Brock commented.

Ash resorted back to nodding. He tapped his hand and pointed away from the clearing.

"What's up?" Brock asked.

'Ash says he wants to take a walk for a bit,' Mewtwo translated. 'Just to get his energy back and think.'

"Sure, just don't wander too far, okay?" Brock responded.

With a smile, Ash nodded and got up from the ground. He strode away from the group and felt nature envelop him. It was nice to be around friends, but being alone was good once in a while too.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ashy-boy," a voice rung out.

The raven jumped in surprise. He looked around to spot the familiar brunet from Pallet Town. He frowned and took a step back.

"What, afraid Ashy-boy?" Gary taunted.

Ash looked away and felt chills down his spine at Gary's haunting stare. He yelped when hands roughly shoved him to the ground unexpectedly. His eyes were wide as he looked up at Gary's looming figure. 'Who is this? This...This isn't like Gary...He was one of my nicer bullies - never resorting to violence. What happened?!'

"You're a wimp Ashy-boy," the older hissed. He leaned forward and clicked his tongue. "Resist already. I need this feeling to go away."

Ash felt himself stiffen. 'Feeling?' He stared into Gary's brown eyes - confusion growing.

"Of course you don't get it," Gary snorted. He turned away and began walking. "Smell ya later Ashy-boy."

He continued to sit there dumbfounded. 'What in the world is Gary talking about? Resist? Feeling? Was he always like this?' He sighed. 'I didn't want a walk like this. I feel even more exhausted.'

Sighing, he fell back onto the ground and stared at the blue sky. 'Why do things have to become or get complicated?'

After contemplating his choices and life for a few minutes more, he rose and headed back to the group. If he stayed out too long, no doubt they would all panic. He smiled and one final thought crossed his head. 'I would never trade these moments for the world.'


	10. AN! Please Help!

I have a project I'm working on and I need some of your responses in order to do it! Please leave a comment or anything for your answers! Thank you to all who do and I'll be sure to try to update soon!

Question:

What would you do if you had one more day? You are yourself. You have the same life, wealth, and limits as you do today. How would you spend your last day?


	11. A Tag-Along

Ash stared at the gym in front of him. It was awfully large with a gate of logs. Up high was a sign that shocked Ash and his companions.

99 Consecutive Wins / 0 Losses

He hugged Ralts closer to his chest. He tugged on Brock's sleeve and looked curiously at the sign.

"Ah, that. No idea. Perhaps an unregistered gym and its record?" Brock responded. "Do you want to check it out?"

The mute nodded with a bright look, excited to see the gym. They approached the large wooden gate towering above them.

"Wow," Brock gaped.

Ash nodded in agreement. Ralts let out a small whimper. Her whimpers slowly turned to purrs as her father's warm hand caressed her head. He looked towards Brock and pointed to the gym.

Brock hummed. "Sure, we can check it out."

The two and Pokemon walked into the gym and were greeted with the sight of a tall, spiky, green haired teen shouting at the Sandshrew swimming in the pool. He held a whip tightly and cracked it beside the Sandshrew. "Hurry up! Swim faster!"

Ash stared at the scene in terror, Mewtwo replicating his expression, though with more anger.

Brock, seeing his expression, quickly said, "Don't worry Ash, He isn't actually hurting the Sandshrew."

Ash looked inquisitively at Brock and then back at the teen with the whip. He walked to the teen and tugged on his shirt.

The teen abruptly paused in his actions and then looked at Ash. "What? Are you a challenger?"

Ash shook his head. He pointed to Sandshrew and tilted his head. Pikachu scurried to his shoulders and did the same.

"My training? It's to help Sandshrew against his resistance to water," the teen answered, slowly piecing together the words behind Ash's words.

Brock decided to step in at this moment. "How you maintain his form? If he's excessively exposed to his weakness, wouldn't it be detrimental to his physical health?"

The teen grinned. "Well, I got my own home remedies and Pokefood to battle against that. It strengthens his body and accommodates to his weakness. You two are pretty cool. I'm A.J."

"I'm Brock, and this is my companion Ash with his Pokemon Pikachu, Ralts, Lucario, and Mewtwo," Brock said.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," Lucario bowed.

"You better not be hurting your Pokemon," Mewtwo growled.

A.J. frowned. "Of course not! I'd never do anything towards them that I wouldn't do against myself. I've never actually hit them and make sure to never overwork them. That's just detrimental to them in the long-run."

Ash smiled and then looked back to Sandshrew who was panting on the floor after finishing his swim. He knelt beside him and cooed, lightly running his hand against the back of Sandshrew. Sandshrew crooned, leaning into the touch and relaxing.

A.J. stared at the two in confusion and awe. "I've never seen Sandshrew warm up to another person so quickly. Most of my Pokemon just ignore others who visit my gym."

"Ash is special that way," Brock laughed. "Could you show us some of your home remedies? I'm developing my own Pokefood and Ash is a great judge on Pokefood."

"Sure, I don't mind," A.J. shrugged.

Ash stood and followed the pair, his Pokemon trailing behind him and Ralts still in his arms. He stared in amazement at the assortment of Pokefood. He inquisitively pointed to the Pokefood and then to his mouth.

"Go ahead and try," A.J. nodded.

The trainer grinned and opened one of the containers of Pokefood and took a bite. He grinned and nodded.

" _Master says that it's really good, perfect for a ground type. It retains the same texture as the wild food of ground-type Pokemon. It's great and helps adjust the Pokemon to life with a trainer,_ " Lucario explained.

"Hmm, is that so? Do you have one for Psychic types?" Mewtwo asked.

A.J. shook his head. "It's rare to find Psychic types in Kanto. I have yet to develop one and find a Psychic Pokemon willing to try it."

 _Prepare for trouble_  
 _And make it double_  
 _To infect the world with devastation_  
 _To blight all people within our nations_  
 _To denounce the goodness of truth and love_  
 _To extend our wrath to the stars above_  
 _Cassidy_  
 _Butch_  
 _Team Rocket circulate the Earth all day and night._  
 _Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight!_

The group stared at the Two Team Rocket minions, one with gold pig tails and the other with a teal bowl cut. Ash turned away and began laughing silently, breathless. Pikachu was outright laughing while Ralts was staring confusingly at her family. Mewtwo was silently asking himself how such an idiotic team could have produced him while Lucario was laughing beside Ash. Brock was face palming while A.J. was just staring dubiously at the pair.

A.J., however, tensed when the pair released a large Raticate. "Sandshrew, sand storm!"

Sandshrew cried out as he released a sand storm and sent the team blasting off with their Raticate. Sandshrew turned to his owner and chirped in elation.

"Our 100th win!" A.J. cheered. "We can go off on our journey now!"

Ash stood up from his laughs and extended a hand to A.J.

A.J. accepted and shook his hand. "I hope we meet again in the future Ash. You're a pretty cool dude." He turned to Brock. "You too, Brock. I wish you luck with your Pokefood."

"Thanks A.J. We'll see you another day," Brock nodded sagely.

Ash sweat dropped as Brock turned the map constantly and intensely stared at it.

"Are we lost?" Lucario asked.

Brock grinned sheepishly. "I think so."

Pikachu let out a small cry, one of disbelief and exasperation.

"I sense some other humans a bit away from here," Mewtwo said. "We could enlist their help."

The group moved to follow Mewtwo. They walked until meeting a small group of boys.

"What level does Pidgey evolve?" one of the boys asked.

"Um...level 16?" the boy nervously answered.

"Wrong!" another boy shouted. "It's level 18! You're never going to pass the Academy if you don't even know the evolution level of common Pokemon!"

Ash narrowed his eyes. He clapped and rubbed his hand together in a circle. Almost immediately, Mewtwo sprung into action and used Psychic to lift the antagonizing boys from the victim. He glared at them, sending them scurrying away.

"Wow," the boy gasped. "What Pokemon are you?"

Walking to the boy, Ash offered a hand and smiled.

" _Master asks if you are alright_ ," Lucario translated, walking beside his trainer. "He quite hates bullying."

"Yeah, I'm okay," the boy nodded, taking Ash's hand and lifting himself up. "I'm Joe. Those boys weren't bullying me. They were helping me study for my upcoming exam."

Brock snapped his fingers. "I know this place! It's that prestigious Pokemon school. If you graduate, you're automated to the Indigo League."

Ash frowned at that.

" _Master, isn't that the school that Professor Oak_ said _to cost millions of dollars to attend? He said that it was quite terrible in teaching the basics of training and only used textbooks_ ," Lucario said.

Seeing Ash's nod, Mewtwo scowled. "Pathetic humans. As if Pokemon are as simple as a few words on a page."

Ralts cooed while Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Joe turned red with anger. "Well, you can't say that! I bet you're a terrible trainer, letting all of your Pokemon out like that! I'm already strong enough to beat the Cerulean Gym easily!"

Brock rose a brow. "Did you even beat the Pewter Gym?"

Joe winced. "Well...Well, I was waiting to get another Pokemon. I only have a Bellsprout."

"How do you expect to advance if you only have one Pokemon and can't conquer a type weakness? Ash here beat my gym using type disadvantages and beat the Cerulean Gym as well. Not only that, but he's gone head-to-head with Team Rocket and helped destroy one of their labs," Brock pointed out. "How do you expect to compare if you can't even beat the first gym or go beyond a textbook?"

Joe sputtered. "Faced Team Rocket?!" He turned Ash. "You're Ash Ketchum? The trainer who joined Agent Jenny to infiltrate Team Rocket's lab and beat the Viridian Gym despite having only been a legal trainer for two days?!"

Ash nodded and shrugged.

"Wow," Joe gaped. "I wonder if you could go against Giselle."

"Giselle?" Brock repeated, eyes becoming hearts as he began imaging a beautiful woman.

Joe nodded. "She's the top student. Here, see." He handed him a photo of a beautiful teen with a bright smile.

Brock cried out. "Ah! Her beauty!"

"She's a bit of a snob though," Joe added.

"Why is it you keep a photo of her then?" Lucario asked.

"I may not the way she acts, but I like the way she looks," Joe shrugged.

"Oh, speaking about me?" a voice rang out.

The group moved to face the newcomer, the same girl in the photo, Giselle. Brock's heart went out to the teen. Before he could launch himself over and speak with her, Mewtwo stopped him with Psychic.

"Giselle!" Joe exclaimed in surprise.

Giselle hummed while flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Who are these people? You know no one is allowed entry unless they are given access."

"Well, well, if it isn't Ashy-boy," the teen behind her said.

Ash's eyes widened. He clutched Ralts closer to him as he edged away from his bully. Lucario took a stance in front of his trainer. These reactions sprang Mewtwo to glare at Gary while Pikachu crouched on Ash's shoulder, prepared to launch himself at the possible threat.

" _Stay away from our Master Gary Oak. We shall not be responsible for anything that happens if you do_ ," Lucario growled. " _And trust my words. We will not hesitate._ "

Gary raised his hands in surrender. "I wasn't going to do anything. Just talk a bit with Ashy-boy."

"You know him?" Giselle asked, placing herself on his arm and looking up at him with fluttering eyes.

"Is something wrong with her eyes?" Mewtwo whispered to Ash.

Ash shrugged, still tense.

"Yeah, we've been acquainted with one another since we were children," Gary explained.

"Really?" Giselle responded. She looked at Ash and said, "He doesn't look like much." Suddenly, her smile widened. "I know! How about we have a Pokemon match?"

"Yeah, right," Gary muttered.

Mewtwo nodded. "It would give more insight to Pokemon battles for me. It would be a good experience for you as well Ash. Even if it is from someone so strange."

Slowly, Ash assumed position and gestured for Pikachu. He waved his hands gesturing the field and Pikachu grinned. The yellow mouse cried out as he jumped off his trainer's shoulders and growled at their opponent, sparks shooting from his cheeks.

Giselle scoffed. "You only have a Pikachu? They're only pets for little girls. Let's see if he can even match the feet of my Golem! Golem, let's quickly finish this with a roll out!"

Pikachu jumped out of the way with Agility before slamming the Golem with his Iron Tail, creating a crater from the force and Golem to knock out.

"What?!" Giselle shrieked.

Pikachu shouted in victory and faced Giselle. Tauntingly, he laughed at the teen. She puffed in fury as she released her next Pokemon, Cubone.

Laughing, Pikachu did a quick Double Slap before Cubone began to cry, its skull vibrating. Upon hearing the cry, Ash immediately ran to the field and picked up Cubone. He pressed the Pokemon against his chest with Ralts who released a croon of comfort. Pikachu joined the group, cooing in apology for making the Pokemon cry.

"What the hell?" Giselle gaped. "How did he beat me so fast?"

Brock chuckled making Giselle turn to him. Seeing her stare (and no longer feeling attracted to her spoiled attitude), he smirked. "He's Ash Ketchum, of course, he's going to beat you."

Giselle's eyes widened and looked at Ash in a new light. "You mean THE Ash Ketchum? You're Ash Ketchum?"

Ash raised his head at his name and nodded. He released Cubone who only sniffled. He smiled and accepted Lucario's hand in standing back up. "I used...a small...Heal Pulse...He be...okay now."

"That's good," Brock nodded. "Though, now you're probably going to be exhausted, huh?"

Ash nodded, leaning his head on Lucario's shoulder, feeling the drowsiness reach him. He rubbed his eyes and dragged his feet as they walked back to Brock. He yawned and raised his arms up at Lucario.

The Pokemon laughed as he picked his up Master in a piggy back ride and felt his smiling against his shoulder.

Brock was quite amused at the picture before gesturing to exit. "We should find somewhere to rest for tonight if he's this exhausted already. How long do you expect him to sleep?"

" _Seeing as the Heal Pulse was only for minor injuries, Master will probably only be sleeping for an hour or two before waking_ ," Lucario answered.

"Hm. It is nearing the time of dinner. We shall rest, perhaps include some training," Mewtwo said, holding Ralts with a Psychic. Pikachu, walking by his feet, shouted in agreement.

"I'll join you," Gary said as he followed the group.

"What?!" Giselle screeched.

Gary shrugged and joined the group, ignoring their dark stares/glares. He focused on Ash whose face held the most peaceful look he'd ever seen. 'If I was different...If we were different...Would I be the one making those expressions on his face?'


End file.
